Normal aircraft lavatories in wide body, twin aisle aircraft are unisex and include a conventional toilet, wash basin with plumbed water supply and supporting amenities (towels, tissues, seat covers, etc.). These lavatories are often positioned along the centerline of the aircraft and are positioned near the door three zone in the heart of a high density economy class cabin. Long wait times can be bothersome for those in line and those seated near the lavatory.